


kingdom of dreams

by sasharyab



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy: Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, happy life for Luna and Nyx, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasharyab/pseuds/sasharyab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and no matter what universe we meet again - we are destined by fate to come down and go through life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kingdom of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> And here's another one for my little fanfiction Lunyx with c:  
> I review the film and just cried.  
> Nyx and Luna is indeed worthy of a happy life.

Lunafreya looking at the night sky and the universe dissolves in the ocean.  The stars smiled at her.  
  
"My life is in your hands, and your heart belongs to me."  Whispers former princess on the lips, and then bites into a hot kiss them. Nyx gently hugging her waist with one hand, and the other for the thin neck, tightly clutching to his frail body.  Luna hands wandered around his shoulders, stroking his back, he digs his fingers into his hair.  
  
Wind tore off her head the white veil, and she falls to the ground.  
  
Then beloved, and now husband and wife, standing silently, clinging to each other foreheads. Nyx greedily inhale the scent of her golden hair.  Lavender.  This smell is driving him crazy.  
  
_Gods bless them._  
  
***  
  
Cold weather can not suppress their passion for each other.  They're young, they're madly in love with each other.  They want a quiet life.  They did not require.  
  
When Luna relish kissing him, biting his lower lip, the body Nyx are thousands of small radioactive waves.  It covers the wild desire to kiss her back, he was in the next second.  Wet and hot, forcing Luna laugh through a kiss.  And then the Nyx pulled her to the bed, leaning on top, covering the whole of her neck with kisses, licking her collarbone, as if this is some delicacy.

Lunafreya there is nothing left to do how to go caresses her husband and moan.  
  
***  
  
Nyx never thought that the grass can be so green and clean.  Luna held his hand, walking with him on the field.  The weather was wonderful.  Sun rejoiced for them, their way lit, forced their skin glisten with sweat.  
  
It's strange, but they found it a great place, and as if this place could find them.  As if they were given a small corner of life where there is no war and turmoil.  A place where no one will find.  A place where they could live freely.  
  
"It is beautiful, is not it?"  Luna asked him, looking into his eyes already knowing the answer.  He was fascinated by the scenery.  
  
"Yes. Even so."  He nods, not breaking eye contact with her.  "I am glad that we live here. You and me. And no one else."  
  
Lunafreya averted her gaze to the ground, his arms folded in the lock.  
  
"Now it is not just us."  she said softly. Nyx blankly looked at her.  "What does it mean?"  He put his arm around her shoulders, he was very worried.  
  
She took a deep breath and then looked at him with her big expressive eyes.  
  
"I am pregnant."  On the exhale Luna croaked.  
  
Before Nyx did not immediately reached the words, but there was a sincere smile and calmly Lunafreyya could exhale after his face.  
  
He was happy.  For real.  
  
Nyx stood in front of his wife on her knees, put her hand to her belly is still small.  
  
"We do not care, you're a boy or a girl. Just know that you are waiting for. We are waiting for you. Your father and mother."His eyes were gentle and so kind that Luna could not hold back emotions, his head in her husband's, she pressed her belly to his cheek and kissed him on the forehead, he sat down next to her knees, their faces were on the same level  
  
_ "The gods bless our children."  _ Quiet Luna tells him, before kissing him on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Lunafreya always wanted to bring to this world, where there is chaos and ruin, something light.  That will only bring benefit to mankind, and not harm.  That can leave behind all the best.  
  
And she was able to do it.  
  
She brought a son into the world, that looks like an exact replica of his mother, but the character after his father.  
  
Their son is now three years.  He is just beginning to learn to walk.  He still does not understand who his parents.  He happily sits on his father's lap and looks at the sunset.  
  
_ Gods bless him.  _ _They love him._  
  
Their son is only three and he will only know this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this little nonsense and mistakes.


End file.
